


Nerdy Talk

by Writingwife83



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Honeymoon, Kissing, Married Couple, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83
Summary: Dialogue prompt- “Sometimes, being a complete nerd comes in handy.”
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 12
Kudos: 87
Collections: Wifey’s Sherlolly Prompts





	Nerdy Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to an Anon message for this prompt! :)

Sherlock and Molly set their bags down with a thump, giving the desk clerk a grin. 

“Good afternoon, we are checking in.”

“Ah, excellent,” the clerk replied warmly. “We’re so happy to have you both. Name please?”

“Holmes,” Molly responded, blushing and looping her arm around Sherlock’s waist.

“Mr. and Mrs. Holmes, we have you booked for a king bedroom and will have you on the second floor and in room 28-“

“That will need to be adjusted,” Sherlock cut in.

The clerk glanced up at Sherlock, instantly looking a little concerned. “I’m so sorry, sir, the reservation does specify a king. Was that not what you-”

“Yes, yes, the king sized bed is not the problem,” Sherlock clarified, leaning on the desk.

Molly’s gaze darted back and forth between the two men, interested in what was about to happen.

“We’d like a room on the sixth or seventh floor, but more preferably the seventh. You see, at exactly that height the way is cleared from some of the other smaller buildings across the street, fully opening up the view to the water.”

The clerk opened his mouth to respond but Sherlock was far from done.

“In addition, I’ll need for you to put us on the odd side of the hallway, because of course the even side will afford no view of the water at all. And there’s also the sun.”

“The sun, sir?”

“Yes, of course, the sun,” Sherlock sighed. “If we’re on the other side of the building the sun will be rising directly through our window. We would much prefer a view of the sun setting in the evening and blissful darkness for as late as possible in the morning.”

“Ah, I see,” the clerk agreed, giving them a polite smile. “Well-”

“Oh, and one more thing,” Sherlock added, gesturing to his right. “I’ve researched the layout of the building ahead of time and your elevators are located on this side, so it would be appreciated if you were to put us in a room on the opposite side. Less frequent noise and traffic, you see.”

The clerk gave them one more tight smile. “That is all...very specific, sir. Let me just see what we have here…”

As they waited, Sherlock gave Molly a sideways glance that made her stomach do a pleasant little flip.

“Well,” the clerk finally announced. “I have one king bedroom available on the seventh floor, room 71, which puts it on your preferred side and end of the hallway, but it is a king  _ suite _ .”

Sherlock grinned, sliding his card over. “We’ll take it.”

Five minutes later they were on their way up to their perfectly situated room, completely wrapped up in each other against one of the elevator walls.

“Mm, I could tell some of the kids I grew up with a thing or two right now,” Molly hummed contentedly, biting her lip as Sherlock’s mouth traced and retraced very particular routes along her neck. “I don’t think I’ve ever been so confident of having the  _ most perfect _ room when checking into a hotel. Sometimes, being a complete nerd comes in handy.”

Sherlock’s low laugh reverberated against her skin and her knees nearly buckled.

“Correction, Molly- it  _ always _ comes in handy,” he countered, making his way back up to her lips, kissing her slow and deep and making her simultaneously hope the elevator doors wouldn’t open and also wishing it would bloody hurry up getting them to their floor.

“And for you, Mrs. Holmes,” Sherlock murmured low, finally pulling away as they heard the little ding when they reached the seventh floor. “I will use  _ every _ completely nerdy ability, if that’s what we’re calling it, to make this the most  _ sublime _ honeymoon in human history.”

Molly had never been one to rapidly jump to conclusions, but she was fully convinced this was about to be the best week of her life.


End file.
